Forever My Valentine
by mia2009
Summary: How are Chuck and Sarah spending Valentine's Day this year? Read to find out. Pure Charah fluff.


A little Valentine's Day fluff to hold my readers over until the new chapter of Spies Secrets, Lies and Vengeance is ready. Hope you enjoy.

**Forever My Valentine**

Sarah watched as her fiancé finished giving his new niece her bottle. He was completely mesmerized with her.

Clara finished her bottle and Chuck carefully placed her over his shoulder and tapped her back, eliciting a loud burp from her within seconds. Chuck and Sarah both laughed.

"Wow Chuck, I'd say you and Morgan have some competition." Sarah continued to laugh.

"Well she is half Bartowski." He said proudly.

The doorbell rang and Chuck jumped up to answer it, Clara still hoisted over his shoulder.

"Delivery." the man said as Chuck opened the door.

"Oh, right. How much is it?" Chuck asked.

"$26.87" the man replied.

Chuck reached for his wallet, but was having difficulty having the baby in his arms. "Just a second." he said.

Chuck walked back into the living room. "Honey can you take her?" it was more of a statement than a question as he plopped the baby down in Sarah's empty arms before she even had a chance to protest.

Chuck made his way back to the door and paid the delivery man for their sizzling shrimp. He made his way back into the living room with the large brown paper bag in hand and set it down on the coffee table in front of them. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed some plates, silverware, a bottle of wine and two glasses before joining Sarah on the couch. Chuck opened the bag and removed the take out containers. He opened them and began dishing out the food on the two plates. He turned his attention to Sarah, who hadn't moved since he had placed Clara in her arms. It was almost as if she was afraid to. Her eyes remained fixated on the sleeping infant that resided in her arms.

"Sarah you okay?" He asked, taking note of her current state.

Sarah had been hesitant about holding the baby since she was born. In fact she had only held her one other time and it was briefly. She was nervous around her and was afraid she might hurt her being as small as she was.

"Huh?" She asked tearing her eyes away from Clara and turning to look at Chuck.

He smiled. "You okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I just…do you want to take her?"

Chuck slid closer to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Honey you don't have to be nervous, you're doing great with her. Look at her, you put her to sleep."

Sarah turned her attention back to the sleeping infant and she smiled. Clara seemed to be perfectly relaxed in her arms, so why was she so nervous?

Chuck grazed the side of Sarah's head with his lips. "I can put her down while we eat." He replied.

Chuck stood up from the couch her reached down and took the baby from her arms. Eliciting a small sigh of relief from Sarah. He walked over to the bassinet that was situated in the corner of the room and laid her in it before making his way back over to the couch.

"I hope you are hungry, because we have enough food here to feed an army." Chuck said as he popped the cork on their bottle of wine. He took the liberty of pouring them each a glass. He handed her one.

"I'm starving." She replied.

Chuck picked his glass of wine up from the table and turned his attention back to her. He raised his glass and they clinked them together. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said.

She smiled back at him. "Happy Valentine's Day." She said in response and they both took a sip of their wine.

They both leaned in and brushed their lips gently against one another's.

"Okay, so you pick." Chuck held up three dvds, we got your action/thriller, your drama or your typical rom com."

"Rom com? What the heck is that?"

"Romantic comedy." He replied.

Sarah laughed. "Hmmm, let's see….I'm thinking… rom com."

Chuck smiled. "Excellent choice." He moved to put the DVD in the player.

Chuck returned to the couch and started the movie. Sarah slid closer to him on the couch, pulling her feet up under her as she leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you disappointed that we didn't go out tonight?" he asked, lacing his fingers with hers.

"No." she replied. "Ellie and Awesome deserve a night out and I know how they don't trust just anyone with the baby. Besides this is fun."

Chuck cocked his head to look at her. "It is?"

Sarah toyed with their laced fingers, admiring her engagement ring, before turning her attention to him. "Mmhhmm. Chuck I don't need a fancy restaraunt or a night on the town…all I really ever need is right here." Her eyes locked with his. "You are all I'll ever need…I love you Chuck."

His grin spread ear to ear and he leaned in to kiss her. He moved his lips softly and sensually against hers. Their foreheads resting against one another's as they parted lips. "I love you." He replied.

Sarah snuggled back into him resting her head on his shoulder, she draped her arm across his chest and he draped his over her shoulder as they turned their attention to the movie that was now starting.

* * *

Sarah couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she watched Chuck with Clara. They were just finishing up with her bath. Chuck was making silly faces and talking to her in his best baby voice like he always did, and although everyone says she's too young to do it, she could have sworn Clara was smiling at him.

"Honey you got her towel ready?" he asked.

Sarah picked up the yellow hooded towel and held it open for him. Chuck removed Clara from the bath and wrapped her in the towel. Sarah assisted him with drying her and changing her into her pajamas. She couldn't get over how good Chuck was with her and she found herself staring at him.

"What?" he asked, catching her staring.

"What?" she asked.

"You're staring."

"I'm not." She replied.

Chuck gave her a knowing look.

"Okay, maybe I am a little…I can't help it. You're so good with her, a real natural….You're going to be a great father someday. I just wish…"

"What?"

"I just wish I was half as good at this stuff as you are."

Chuck placed Clara down on her changing table and moved in closer to Sarah. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in closely. She wrapped her arms around his neck in response.

Chuck leaned in and kissed her. His lips moved to her neck, trailing kisses down its length.

"Sarah…there are…sooooo…many…other things….that you…excel at." He said between kisses.

Sarah pushed him away and playfully swatted at him. Chuck laughed. He reached out for her hands and pulled her back to him.

"Honey, all kidding aside, you are going to be an incredible mother."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because it's inevitable. When is the last time you ever failed at something? You never get up no matter how hard things get. When something is important to you and you set out to do something, the idea of you failing…its simply implausible."

Chuck moved his hand to cup her cheek. "Are you forgetting about Thailand…everything you went through to save me, to bring me home?"

"I would do it a million times if I had to." She said.

"I know. And that's why I know you are going to be an incredible mother. It will be too important to you not to be." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Chuck leaned in and captured her lips with his, as he pressed her up against the wall. His hand made its way down her cheek to her neck as their lips moved in sync with one another. Sarah's fingers played with the few curls that hung just above his neck, knowing how much it drove him crazy. He moaned against her lips, causing her to smile against his. Chuck pulled back and gave her a suggestive look.

"Maybe, we should work on getting Clara to bed." He said.

Sarah smiled. "Okay."

"Come on." He made his way to the changing table and picked her up. He moved back towards Sarah and placed the baby in her unexpecting arms once again. "I'll get her bottle; you're going to feed her."

"What?...Chuck, I don't know."

Chuck gave her a wink before leaving the room and Sarah standing there.

Sarah turned her attention to the beautiful baby girl in her arms, her future niece. She had the Bartowski eyes. Sarah hoped that her children would have the Bartowski eyes too. She had determined a long time ago, the more of Chuck their children had, the better off they would be.

Sarah moved over to the rocking chair and took a seat. Clara looked up at her and Sarah's heart melted. Clara's fist wrapped around Sarah's finger and clung to it, bringing a smile to Sarah's face.

"Hi Clara, I'm going to be your Aunt Sarah." A grin appeared on Sarah's face. She was going to be an aunt, a wife, a sister in-law, a daughter in-law. She was going to be an official part of a real family.

Chuck appeared in the doorway holding the baby's bottle in his hand. He stopped to admire his fiancé, unbeknownst to her. How did he ever get so lucky? He asked himself that question every day.

Sarah looked up to see Chuck standing in the doorway staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Who's staring now?"

Chuck laughed. "Okay, you caught me. I can't help it…You're….incredible."

It was Sarah's turn to laugh. "Chuck, I'm just sitting here."

"I know. And you're doing an incredible job."

Clara let out a few whimpers, causing Sarah to stiffen up. "Oh…uh…Chuck, maybe you should take her."

"No way Walker. She's just letting you know that she's hungry….Here." He handed her the small bottle. Sarah gave him a reluctant look. "You can do it." He encouraged her.

Sarah's attention went back to the fussy infant. She moved the bottle close to her mouth and the baby quickly latched on to it.

"There you go." Chuck said, coming to kneel down next to her as he looked over her shoulder.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked.

"You're doing perfect….just perfect Sarah."

* * *

Chuck popped in their second choice DVD and handed Sarah another glass of wine as he came to sit down on the couch next to her. Sarah took a sip of her wine and set it down on the table in front of her. She moved close to Chuck and ran her hand over his jean clad thigh, eliciting a smile from him. Sarah leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips traveled towards his ear. Her hot breath on his skin drove him insane. Her lips made their way down his neck. Chuck sat back and enjoyed the sensations she was invoking in him.

"Babe we're missing the previews." He whispered.

Sarah pulled away, surprised by his words. "Seriously? I'm kissing you and you're more concerned about missing the previews?"

Chuck flashed her a mischievous smile and leaned into her, attacking her with his mouth. He laid her down against the couch, covering her body with his. She stroked his neck with her fingers. His lips moved over her cheek towards her ear. He gave her ear a little nibble and she giggled. Her hands moved down his back while his caressed her thigh. He leaned back into to kiss her. Just as their lips connected, the front door opened and Ellie and Awesome entered the apartment.

"Oh!" Ellie quickly turned away, holding her hand in front of her eyes.

Chuck and Sarah quickly sat up on the couch, both completely embarrassed about being caught by his sister and brother in-law.

"Oh my God! Chuck, Sarah, we…are…sorry! Ellie exclaimed.

Chuck stood up, followed by Sarah. "Ellie, its fine….really….I mean, we were just kissing."

"How was your dinner?" Sarah asked, trying to change the subject.

"Good! Devon took me to that new French restaurant downtown. The food was amazing; in fact we brought you something."

Ellie grabbed the take out container from Devon. "It's an assortment of truffles from the restaurant. Enjoy."

"Aww Ellie, you guys didn't have to do that."

"Don't be ridiculous Chuck. You guys gave up your Valentine's Day so that we could go out. It means a lot. Thank you." Ellie leaned in and gave her brother a hug, then Sarah.

"So how did Clara do?" Devon asked, taking his coat off and hanging it up.

"Good, she was a perfect little angel. Had her bath, her bottle, she just nodded off a little while ago." Chuck replied.

"I'm going to go check on her, I missed her so much." Ellie said. "Why don't you two head out see if you can't salvage the rest of your Valentine's day? Don't worry, we can clean this up."

"Oh Ellie, you don't have to do that, we can pick up our mess." Sarah chimed in.

"Nonsense." Devon spoke up. "You kids get out of here."

"Thanks." Chuck replied. He took hold of Sarah's hand and they made their way out the door and across the courtyard.

Sarah fiddled with her key in the lock. Chuck came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and placed his lips on her neck and she leaned into him with her back. He continued to tease her with his lips, causing her to drop the keys. She turned to face him and he pinned her up against the door. He ran his hand down her cheek and leaned back in to kiss her. She was completely at his mercy.

"Mmmmm, Chuck….maybe we can…..take this….inside."

Chuck stopped his assault on her lips. Resting his forehead momentarily against hers. He sighed heavily. "Okay." He quickly bent down and grabbed the keys off the ground. He had the door open in record time. Chuck stepped aside and allowed Sarah to enter. Sarah froze when she saw the candlelit apartment and the scattered rose petals throughout the place.

"Chuck?" She turned to look at him.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"How did you…?"

"Ellie and Awesome helped. They stopped over here before coming home."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. "I love it." She leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I have something for you." He said taking hold of her hand and leading her over to the couch. She immediately saw the large bouquet of Gardenia's. As if the apartment scattered full of roses wasn't enough.

"Chuck they're beautiful." Sarah pulled off the card attached and read….

_**To my beautiful Sarah, my world, my life.**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Chuck**_

"That is so beautiful, thank you."

"There's more." He said.

"More? Chuck you've done enough already."

"Don't move. I'll be right back."

Chuck ran off to their bedroom. Sarah made her way over to her purse that w

as resting on the counter. She grabbed the white envelope from it and headed over to the couch to sit down. Chuck emerged from the bedroom soon after and joined her on the couch.

Sarah had been taking in their apartment for the last few minutes and she couldn't get over it. "Chuck, I can't believe you went to all this trouble. The place looks incredible...very romantic." She said placing her hand on his arm and moving in closer to him.

"I love you Sarah, I just….I want to make you happy….always."

"You do Chuck."

Chuck handed her a small box. "I wanted you to have these."

Sarah took the small box from him. "Chuck what did you do now?" she asked. Sarah opened the box. Her mouth dropped. "Oh Chuck."

"I saw you admiring them when we went to look at wedding bands; I wanted you to have them."

Sarah had taken a fancy to the diamond earrings, but she also knew how expensive they were and never would have splurged and bought them for herself, let alone ask Chuck to buy them for her.

"Oh Chuck! I love them, they're incredible, you are incredible." She moved in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I have something else for you too."

"What? More? Chuck, no, you do too much for me."

Chuck pulled the folded up piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and smoothed it out.

"I wrote this for you, I want to read it to you."

Sarah smiled. "Okay."

Chuck cleared his throat, and prepared to speak. The first words coming out squeaky and faint, which Sarah found absolutely adorable. He was nervous.

_**Your eyes intoxicating,**_

_**You smile invigorating**_

_**Your heart so pure and true**_

_**Your beauty shining through**_

_**You make my half a whole**_

_**You are my heart, my soul**_

_**The greatest thing in my life**_

_**Can't wait to make you my wife**_

_**I can't believe you're mine**_

_**Forever my Valentine**_

Sarah immediately felt the tears welling in her eyes. "Chuck you wrote me a poem?"

"Yeah. I know, I'm no poet, I just…" Before Chuck could get the rest of his words out, Sarah had lunged at him. Her lips attacked his and she kissed him passionately, only stopping when the need for oxygen outweighed her need for him.

"You are the most amazing man I've ever known. You're always going on about how lucky you are to have me, but Chuck, the truth is I am the lucky one…because….you chose me." The tears fell freely. Chuck leaned in and kissed them away.

"Well, I would say we are both pretty lucky to have one another."

Sarah handed Chuck the envelope she had been holding in her hand. "I got you something too, but I have to say it pales in comparison to all this."

"That is doubtful." Chuck took the envelope from her and peeked inside. His face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. "Are you serious? Sarah! Court side Laker tickets! Oh my God, these are incredible; they must have cost you a small fortune. Thank you." Chuck pulled her into his arms.

"Those tickets can't even compare to that poem Chuck. That poem is priceless. It is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me before."

"You really like it?"

She nodded her head.

"So, do you want another glass of wine or something?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head no.

"Ooh, I know." Chuck grabbed the box of truffles off the coffee table and opened it. "Wow, these look incredible." He held the box out for Sarah to take one.

Sarah pushed the box away and smiled at him suggestively as she turned in to him. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Let's go to bed Chuck." Pulling away she stood from the couch and made her way towards the bedroom. Chuck sat there momentarily. He turned to watch her go. She stopped in the hallway and crooked her finger at him, signaling him to join her. Chuck quickly jumped up and bolted for the bedroom.

Sarah stood in the doorway of their bedroom amazed by the sight before her. The candle light, the rose petals covering the satin sheets on the bed. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and began kissing her neck, in the one spot he knew drove her crazy. She turned in his arms, wrapping her own tightly around his waist.

"I love you so much. I feel like I can't say it enough."

He ran his hand over her silky blonde hair and kissed the top of her head. "The feeling is mutual."

Sarah stepped back. "I have one more little surprise for you."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Get comfortable, I'll be right back." Sarah gave him a wink and bolted for the bathroom.

Chuck moved into the room. He kicked off his shoes and socks and made his way over to the stereo. He searched momentarily until he found the disk he was looking for and popped it in. Chuck turned around when he heard Sarah emerging from the bathroom. His mouth dropped as he took in the sight before him. "Wow!" he sighed heavily.

Sarah moved in slowly towards him. She looked like a goddess in the light pink lingerie. The silky material clung to her body, hugging her curves and leaving little to the imagination. Her Golden locks fell freely, framing her face exquisitely.

"You look…incredible."

She approached him and reached out for his hands which he happily offered to her. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You are so beautiful." He said as she pulled away. Sarah smiled.

Chuck released one of her hands and turned to the stereo. "How about a dance?" he asked.

"Here?" she asked.

Chuck shook his head. "Here."

Sarah smiled. "Okay."

Chuck started the music; a huge smile came over Sarah's face when she realized it was their song. Her favorite song. The one that Chuck had picked out for her.

Chuck moved in closer and wrapped her securely in his arms. Hers wrapped tightly around his neck and they began to sway to the music. Chuck moved his hand up her bare back lovingly caressing it. Sarah's head rested against his chest.

"Chuck."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me the best Valentine's Day of my life."

"Sarah I highly doubt that an evening of babysitting and Chinese food was the best Valentine's Day of your life."

"You're wrong Chuck. This is the first Valentine's Day I've spent with you, where it wasn't a cover. It was just two people in love being with one another. Every day I spend with you is the best day of my life because I'm with you."

Chuck pulled back a little and Sarah tilted her head to look up at him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. He removed his hands from her waist and cupped her face with them. Their lips moved in synch with one another. Chuck traced her upper lip with his tongue, teasing her until she finally opened her mouth granting him access. He slipped his tongue in and deepened the kiss. Sarah moaned against his mouth while Chuck backed her up against the bed.

Sarah's hands moved to the bottom of Chuck's shirt and pulled it upwards. Chuck took a step back and allowed her to pull it up over his head and remove it. Sarah tossed it to the floor and Chuck moved back in. Sarah ran her hands over his bare chest. Chuck's lips moved to her neck where he supplied her with succulent kisses. His mouth moved across her collar bone to her shoulder. He slid the thin spaghetti strap of her negligee off of her shoulder letting it fall down her arm. He left kisses in its place.

Sarah moved her hands down his abdomen until she came to the button on his jeans. She toyed with the button until it popped free. She slid the zipper down. Her hands moved back to his waist. She brought them around him and smoothed them over his bottom.

Chuck sought out her lips with his mouth while he continued to work on her straps. In an attempt to move things along, Sarah took a step back. She slid the straps from her shoulders and allowed the article of clothing to fall in a mound around her feet. Chuck swallowed hard. He had seen the woman naked a million times and yet the woman could still take his breath away and cause him to go weak in the knees.

Sarah smiled at his reaction. She moved to bed and signaled Chuck to join her. He moved in closer, coming to stand in front of her. Sarah tugged at his pants, pushing them down over his hips. Chuck took the liberty of assisting her, tossing them aside once they were removed.

She moved back on the bed and laid down before him. Chuck moved in and covered her body with his. He ran his hand up her side. She reached out and pulled him in for a kiss. His hand sought out her breast, he gently massaged it. Sarah's hands moved up and down his back, his muscles flexing and contracting beneath them as he moved above her. Chuck's lips moved to her chest and he continued to please her with his mouth.

"MMmmm Chuck."

Sarah allowed him to continue his sweet torture on her. He was the only man who had ever truly satisfied her.

Deciding she would give him a taste of his own medicine, she took the liberty of flipping them over, so that Chuck was now on his back and she was straddling his waist. Chuck looked up at her with a smile. Sarah smiled back as she leaned down to kiss him. He brushed a few strands of hair that hung down around her face behind her ear. Their eyes locked with one another.

Chuck reached up and caressed her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Sarah."

Sarah giggled at his impromptu timing. "Happy Valentine's Day Chuck."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well, what did you think? Thanks for reading. I look forward to your reviews.**_


End file.
